The introduction of the Internet and the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d) has made a voluminous amount of information available to people having access to the Web. The Web has effectively made libraries virtual in the sense that physical volumes are no longer required to reside in a single physical location. At present, some 80+ million digital forms of publications have been tied to the Web, representing trillions of pages of information. While the amount of information which appears to be available through the Web is staggering, the reality is that the majority of research-quality information is completely inaccessible using conventional information search tools such as a general-purpose search engine.
Certain information is not available via the Web using conventional information search tools because such information may be residing on proprietary databases which are not generally accessible via the Web. These proprietary databases are typically provided by commercial database providers and access to these proprietary databases is usually granted on a subscription basis. As a result, a person interested in obtaining information from these proprietary databases would have to subscribe to each database provider respectively.
Additionally, content in most publicly accessible Web databases, such as the United States Patent and Trademark Office""s patent and trademark databases, are not directly accessible using conventional information search tools such as search engines from Yahoo! and Northern Light. That is, while a search engine may be able to identify and return a hyperlink or URL which corresponds to the website that contains a particular database, the search engine is not able to search for information within that particular database. Consequently, a person interested in obtaining information from such databases would have to go to the corresponding websites directly.
More significantly, database providers design their own proprietary databases using their own specific requirements and specifications. While a database typically handles access from the outside world through a database interface, such database interface varies amongst database providers. Therefore, a person interested in retrieving information from these various databases would have to access each database separately.
For example, a company, such as a law firm, may subscribe to a number of database providers in order to obtain access to different types of information. In order to provide convenient access for many individual users, access to the subscribed databases is typically provided on a company intranet via a number of clickable icons. Each icon generally represents a link which, upon activation, establishes access to a different database. As a result, a person would have to click on a corresponding icon each time access to a particular database is desired, even though the same search may be run on all the different databases.
Furthermore, even though some of the proprietary databases mentioned above also allow access from the Web via Web-enabled interfaces, each of these databases will still need to be accessed separately by a user. For example, typically, in order to access a proprietary database via the Web, a user needs to use his/her Web browser to connect to that database provider""s website and then access the database via an interface. Subsequently, if the user wishes to access another proprietary database, the user then needs to leave the first database provider""s website and then connect to the other database provider""s website in order to access the other database. As a result, separate and sequential accesses are required if the user desires to access different databases. Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a method and system which is capable of providing efficient simultaneous access to multiple databases.
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for retrieving search results. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for retrieving search results simultaneously from multiple disparate databases, whether such databases be available through the Web, or other proprietary internal networks.
According to one aspect of the present invention, one or more users are allowed to concurrently search multiple disparate databases and receive consolidated results with a single user interface through the use of a standard Web browser.
According to another aspect of the present invention, multiple databases can be searched concurrently pursuant to one single search entered by a user and the search results from the multiple databases are consolidated for display to the user.
In an exemplary embodiment, the system includes a user interface, a control engine, and a number of translators which are used to communicate with a number of corresponding databases. During exemplary operation, a user uses the user interface to enter search term(s) and other pertinent information relating to his/her search and specify which ones of the databases are to be searched. The search term(s) and other pertinent information are then relayed to the control engine which, in turn, forwards them to the appropriate translators which correspond to the specified databases to be searched. These translators then concurrently formulate and issue their respective search requests to the corresponding databases, performing any required authorization functions in the process. Concurrent searches are then carried out in the specified databases. Search results from each of the specified databases are then returned and consolidated for display by the user interface.
Accordingly, in one embodiment, a system for retrieving search results from a plurality of databases is provided, comprising: a user interface configured to receive search information; and a plurality of translators configured to retrieve search results from the plurality of databases respectively based on the search information; wherein each of the plurality of translators performs a number of authorization functions and formulates a search request using the search information and syntax information specific to its corresponding database; and wherein the plurality of translators use their respective search requests to retrieve the search results from their corresponding databases in a concurrent manner. Optionally, the system further comprises a control engine configured to forward the search information to the plurality of translators and to consolidate the search results retrieved by the plurality of translators.
Accordingly, in another embodiment, a method for retrieving search results from a plurality of databases is provided, comprising: receiving search information from a user; formulating a plurality of search requests using the search information and database syntax and protocol information, wherein each search request is recognizable by a corresponding database; executing the plurality of search requests in their corresponding databases in a concurrent manner; returning search results from the plurality of databases after execution of the plurality of search requests; and consolidating the search results for display to the user.
Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawings and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to accompanying drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.